ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Edile
Edile the “Glutton” ("Boushoku" no Edile) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest seven “evil” Dōji seated below Vice. Appearance When he first appears; even by the standards of the other Dōji and their respective transformations, Edile is a robot of gargantuan proportions in both height and bulk, standing at nearly three stories tall. He has greatly simplified and rounded facial features, and his hair is styled to resemble a traditional chonmage, which is reminscient of modern day Sumos. Two transparent and angular extensions frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a piece of twisted fabric hanging from his neck and a large dark hakama, tied with a white twisted sash, with extensions similar to those present on a sumo's mawashi. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with a single simplified image of what appears to be a bear. Two prominent and robust dark mechanical gloves form his hands, which are unusual among Dōji as they aren't ornately designed and don't extend further than the wrists. Two heart shaped impressions are present on the underside of these gloves, giving them a similar appearance to paws. However, the aforementioned form is not Edile's true appearance, it is instead simply a transformation. The most drastic alterions occuring between the two are in regard to his considerable size and bulk, which now undergoes a massive reduction to become comparable to those of the other Dōji, while still retaining his rounded features. After this reversion, Edile's appearance remains largely consistant but he does however gain a single long trail of dark hair, which extends down his back, and a small grey shirt, embelished with kanji. Other changes include the loss of fabric hanging from his neck and the conversion of the symbol upon his sash, to that of a bear's paw imprint. Personality While Edile is in his larger form, he typically demonstrates a largely non-vocal attitude, resulting in the reliance on observing his facial expressions and mannerisms to accurately define his current emotional state, which usually mirrors those of his master. After reverting to his true form, Edile becomes much more vocal and appears to lose any concern or consideration for his current master. Relationships Koganei Hana A young girl who is only five years old, that has been the master of Edile through out the 21st century. Abilities As Edile is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those posed by a normal human. Even a simple strike conducted with little effort can completely destory a building, such as the "Senju Academy" Gym, due to the enormity of his fists. Karakuri Henge *'Demon Bear Claw' (Oni Kumade): This transformation involves Edile converting his right arm to feature greatly simplified fingers surrounding a centeral barrel, that is entirely contained within his forearm, the contents of which are a miscellanous collection of items. **'Bear Claw Circus' (Kumade Saakasu): A largely indiscriminate long-range attack, that has the potential to inflict massive damage in a significantly wide spread area. The technique itself is intiated through firing the mass of objects associated with subsequent transformation, these proceed along individual yet completely random trajectories until they collide with a target. The effect of this serverly restricts control, so the attack only requires being aimed in the general direction of a specific target. It has been suggested that the ability is capable of easily decimating the entire "Senju Academy". **'Gravity Slap' (Juu Ryoku Harite): Using the now empty enormous right hand, after previously conducting the Bear Claw Circus technique, Edile lauches a powerful flat-palmed swipe directed towards the opponent. Although, the abilities name heavily implies an association with gravitational forces, due to Ultimo's intervention the true nature of the attack is currently unknown. Trivia *His name, Edile, is derived from the word Edible, relating to the aspect of his vice that involves the consumption of food. *Viz translation of his name is actually Eater not Edile, *There are numerous instances where both Edile's appearence and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a Bear. In regards to his appearence; the gloves that he exhibits are similar to the claws displayed by particular species of bears, even featuring "paws", and the clothes themselves have patterning representing a bear's features, such as the greatly simplified image of a bear's face embelished onto his sash, that is later changed to a paw imprint. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji